The Ruin Sleepover Party
by LavenderMagicianGirl
Summary: Everyone are having problems with sleepover in the second day. Bakura and Yami are fighting a lot. Everyone is having trouble and mess up everything. Will they have the best sleepover party or no? JoeyMai SetoSerenity BakuraTea
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I would own Yugioh, I would make life better.  
  
LMG: I love making stories, please like it and review it!!!  
  
Chapter 1..  
  
One day, Mokuba was making a sleepover invitations so they could sleepover. Seto was helping him decorating the house. It was 7:00am when they started this on a Monday. No, there was no school because it's summer. Mokuba asked Seto if he could invite Yugi and his friends, but he said no. He did a puppy eyes and always changes his mind. He was so happy so he mailed it to Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Isis, Bakura, and Ryou. Seto was making a special card, just for Serenity.  
  
At the afternoon, everyone (who got invited) got invited. They called Seto and Mokuba and told them they could come. Serenity was invited to a different party, Seto Kaiba style and she would be there, but later, Serenity will sleepover with Mokuba and his friends too. That night, everyone, except for Seto and Serenity, were at Mokuba's party. First Mokuba gave them a tour around the house. After that, Mokuba showed where they are sleeping at, then he gives them food for lunch.  
  
"What's for lunch?" asked Joey.  
  
"Soup, pizza, hotdogs, soda, desserts, beer. . ." said Mokuba, but he was cut off.  
  
"BEER?" everyone, except for Mokuba shouted.  
  
"I'm joking. . ." said Mokuba.  
  
Everyone was looking at Mokuba weird.  
  
"What?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Nothing. . ." said Yugi.  
  
Everyone was just playing and fooling around.  
  
"You foolish mortal! Do you have any ideas I spent with my hair?" asked Bakura.  
  
Everybody was looking at Bakura WEIRD! (-_-)  
  
"What? Can't a guy say that?" asked Bakura.  
  
Everyone gave Bakura a weird look that Bakura noticed before. He knew by the look at everyone's faces, they mean no.  
  
"Grrrr. . . I'm the all powerful yami, you morons!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but I'M THE POWERFUL YAMI!!!" yelled Yami.  
  
"It'll take more than that to scare me you buffoon!" smirked Bakura.  
  
"It's time for lunch!" yelled Mokuba.  
  
"You got lucky this time, but next time, you're dead!" growled Bakura.  
  
Everyone dashed into the dining room.  
  
"MMMMMM! Chicken!" drooled Joey.  
  
"Aww man! My all time favorite, chicken strips!" said Mai.  
  
"Yummy. . . hamburger and French fries!" said Yugi.  
  
"Aw man! Roasted radishes! My favorite!" said Yami.  
  
Everyone looks disgust.  
  
"I don't know you man!" said Joey.  
  
" I don't know my own yami. . ." said Yugi.  
  
"I'm the pharaoh!" screamed Yami.  
  
"Morons! I'm suppose to be the pharaoh!" shouted Bakura.  
  
"In your dreams, tomb robber!" yelled Yami.  
  
"And my dreams come true after I defeated you and claim your puzzle plus your Egyptian god cards." Bakura smirked.  
  
"You wish that you never existed after I defeated you in a fight!" yelled Yami.  
  
Everyone was looking at Yami and Bakura fighting. They were just standing there, looking at them fight.  
  
"Uhhh. . . Maybe you guys ought to stop, you know, to be friends. Play with each other!" said Ryou.  
  
"Why? Maybe because you are too gay and maybe because you put nail polish on your feet? Should I spill more or no?" asked Bakura.  
  
Everyone backed up away from Ryou and thought that he was really gay. Ryou sighed and said, "nevermind. . ."  
  
LMG: I can't continue longer because I'm so dizzy and tired!  
  
Anzu: LMG never owns Yugioh or anything of this story and don't flame because if you do, you'll be sorry! 


	2. Couples? Maybe not!

Disclaimer: You guys noticed that I never owned Yugioh and never in my life!  
  
LMG: Sorry, but I was too busy writing my story so I can type it.  
  


* * *

  
"It's time for desserts!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"But I thought it was lunch!" yelled Yami.  
  
"Well, too bad because you and Bakura didn't eat at all because we eat fast!" said Mokuba.  
  
"Pigs. . ." mumbled Yami and Bakura.  
  
"What did you call us?!" yelled everyone else, but Yami and Bakura.  
  
Everyone but Yami and Bakura ate all the desserts before those 2 get to eat. After they ate, they went to sleep (it was 2 in the midnight because, uhhh, let's say that their house is far away from Mokuba's BIG mansion).  
  
~*~Back to Serenity and Seto  
  


* * *

  
"Wow, I really love this restaurant! This day is a special day, thanks Set- I mean Kaiba. I'll never forget it. Why don't we go back to your house and sleep?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I really love this restaurant too. It's also my special day because it matters with you. Call me Seto, I don't really like Kaiba. Yeah, let's see what they are been up to." Seto said.  
  
Seto clapped his hand the weird way and the butler drove there in minutes. It was 15 minutes ride home. Serenity got Seto's key and unlocked the door.  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" shouted Seto.  
  
"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it?" joked Serenity.  
  
"Why you little! Come back here!" said Seto.  
  
They ran in the house and they got into Seto's room. Seto locked the door and said, "I give up! Won't your brother yell at me and you because we are dating with each other?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so because he said that he's used to you. (Joey and Kaiba may be a little OOC, I hope it's okay with you. . .)" said Serenity.  
  
Seto began to fall asleep. Serenity kissed Seto lightly and fell asleep next to Seto. When it was the midnight, everyone woke up for unknown reasons! They got a drink of coffee (they thought that it was chocolate) and try to fall asleep, but they couldn't because they drank coffee.  
  
"BAWK, BAWK, BAWK, BAWK!" said the hyper Joey.  
  
"WHAT THE?!?" everyone but Joey screamed.  
  
"Who's da chicken? I am!" Joey said while eating sugar.  
  
"I think Joey's gone hyper!" said Tristan.  
  
"Oh my. . ." said Ryou.  
  
Everyone was wide awake and can't go to sleep because of Joey's weirdness.  
  
"Now look what you've done, dog! You made us wide awake and now we can't go to sleep!" yelled Seto.  
  
"Chicken is so good, I'll never eat again without A-A-ANY-" Joey sang but got interrupted.  
  
Everyone was staring at Joey and yelled, "Stop!"  
  
"What?" Joey whimpered.  
  
"Did you farted, Joey?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Uhhh. . . why?" asked Joey.  
  
"Because it smelled like your fart, you moron!" yelled Bakura.  
  
"How'd you know? You'd never smelled my fart!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Ewww. . . Joey and Bakura's gone nuts!" said Mai.  
  
"Yes, I have smelled your fart when we were in Ms.Delgadillo's class. I heard you fart and smelled it too. Ewwie! It stink up the whole class that we had a fire drill!" said Bakura.  
  
"Well, FYI, Mr. I-Think-I'm-All-That guy, guess what? I heard your fart too. Your fart smelled so bad that it could send all of us to hell!" shouted Joey.  
  
They were growling at each other.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay people!" Anzu shouted.  
  
"Well, well, well. Isn't it Miss Friendship to the rescue (I'm not bashing Tea!!!) There's no hope for you to help us!" said Bakura.  
  
"That's it! I'm pairing with you guys! Boys and girls! Mai and Joey (both of them blushed), Yami and Isis (both of them blushed too), Serenity and of course, moi, and Anzu with. . . hmm. . . Bakura!" said Seto.  
  
"WHAT? I HAVE TO SLEEP WITH MISS FRIENDSHIP?" yelled Bakura.  
  
"Like, yeah! Awwww man! Now I'm stuck with Baka guy for the whole night!" shouted Anzu.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but you're the one with the friendship speech. Besides, I'm not a baka! I'm handsome, cute, popular, loyal, smart, genious, and hot!" said Bakura.  
  
"Like, you wish! You're never handsome, cute, popular, and not even smart!" yelled Anzu.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Friendship is really in love with me, isn't that a shame?" smirked Bakura.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!! DID THAT BAKA SAID THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!!!" yelled Anzu while she blushed (ooh la la!).  
  
"If you are not in love with me, then why are you blushing?" said Bakura (still smirking!)  
  
"It's none of your business!" Anzu shouted and went to her room.  
  
Anzu laid on her bed and thought about Bakura.  
  
'No, I do not like Bakura! And why the hell did I think of him? On the other thought, he does look kind of cute. Wait a minute! What the hell am I saying?' Tea thought.  
  
"I see that you are already in bed. That early? Only a mortal will sleep that early." Bakura teased.  
  
"You always think that people are mortals but they are not! I'm sick and tired of you!" said Anzu.  
  
'I knew that Miss Friendship likes me.' Bakura thought.  
  
"I knew you liked me, Gardener." Bakura smirked.  
  
"What? Me like you? You must be ridiculous! I'd never liked you, Mister-I- Think-I'm-All-That!" shouted Anzu.  
  
Anzu walked out of the room and slammed the door, which made Bakura silent.  
  
'I knew that mortal likes me all along. She looks so pretty when she gets mad at me. Wait a minute! What the f*** am I saying? I don't like that bitch.' Bakura thought.  
  
Back to Yami and Isis.  
  
"Uhh... Yami, what are you doing?" asked Isis.  
  
"I'm taking off my shirts and my pants of course. Why'd you ask that?" asked Yami.  
  
"People don't really do that Yami." Isis said.  
  
"This is my pajamas, don't you know anything about the pharaoh? The scripture said that I sleep with only my underwear." Yami said.  
  
"You sleep with a Powerpuff Girls underwear? I don't believe that!" said Isis.  
  
"Well, you better get used to it because you are going to be kissed all over by me, Isis." Yami said.  
  
Yami jumped right on top of her and kissed her crazy. Isis was there giggling. "Ha ha! Stop that, Yami! Ha ha!" yelled Isis.  
  
"OK!" said Yami.  
  
They fell asleep and dreamed that they were married.  
  
Back to Joey and Mai.  
  
"Joey! What the hell are you doing?" asked Mai.  
  
"I'm just putting on my pants. What's the matter?" asked Joey.  
  
"I don't like it when boys are on their underwear! It's nasty!" yelled Mai.  
  
"It's just my underwear! It's better than seeing my balls, isn't it?" asked Joey.  
  
"Ugh... You got a point, hun." Mai said.  
  
"I'm going to sleep, what about you, Mai?" asked Joey.  
  
"Me too. Besides, it's three in the morning and we got to catch some sleep!" said Mai.  
  
Mai sweat dropped because Joey is already fast asleep!  
  
LMG: Gotta stop here! Me sick! 


End file.
